


legs up, on the bar

by zombierump



Category: Glee
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, vampire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombierump/pseuds/zombierump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's a bartender with a hot vampire boyfriend that decides he wants to get dirty on the newly cleaned bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	legs up, on the bar

  
Kurt has Blaine's legs up and over his shoulders, pushing himself further into his lover and groaning as Blaine tightens around his cock.

"Kurt," he moans, head tossed back and throat exposed. Kurt swallows, licks his lips, and then leans down to press a kiss to the soft skin.

"You feel so good," Kurt mumbles and licks a slow stripe up Blaine's throat before continuing, "So hot, so tight."

Blaine groans, thrusting his hips up against Kurt, driving his boyfriend further inside of him.

"Kurt, Kurt. Fuck."

He shudders, face flushing, and grabs at the edge of the bar. Kurt pulls back to watch him tilt his head more, tendons in his neck standing out sharply.

"You look so...so good," he says, pressing forward until his hips are flush against Blaine's ass.

Blaine bites his lip, looking up at Kurt with dazed eyes, and uncurls a hand from the bar to tangle it in Kurt's hair. He pulls him down to his neck, trembling.

"Please, Kurt. _Please,_ " he whispers, voice wrecked.

Kurt inhales sharply, setting his nose against the sweaty skin of Blaine's throat. He can smell a sweet tang, but underneath there's the copper of blood. He groans, fangs sliding out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. _Yes_. Kurt, _please_."

Kurt slides a hand into Blaine's curls, twisting his fingers into them, and sinks his fangs into the soft skin. Blaine jerks against him and, as the blood flows up in a hot rush, he comes, wetting both their bellies with his seed. Kurt moans, drawing more blood into his mouth and thrusting forward as the copper tang coats his tongue. He drinks for a few more minutes until he hears Blaine whimpering.

He pulls back, licking over the wound to get the last of the blood, and then looks at Blaine. His pupils are blown, face pale, and he's staring at Kurt's mouth. He lifts a trembling hand and touches it to Kurt's lips, catching blood on his fingertips. Blaine slips his fingers past his boyfriend's teeth, sliding them across his tongue.

Kurt sighs, licking the blood off Blaine's fingers, and thrusts. He's still hard, but so close. He sucks at Blaine's fingers and starts a fast rhythm, needing to come. Blaine senses his desperation and tightens around him.

"Come on, Kurt. Come on," he whispers.

Kurt groans and bites his boyfriend's fingers as he comes, hips jerking. He slumps over Blaine, breathing hard, fingers still in his mouth. Blaine pets at his back with his free hand, talking softly in his ear.

"It's okay. I've got you. Come on. It's alright. I'm here."

They lay there until Blaine shifts, sore. Kurt lifts up and pulls out of Blaine. He swings one leg off the bar and then the other, steadying himself with a hand on Blaine's thigh. Kurt helps Blaine down and reaches for a bar rag, wiping off both of them. Blaine holds onto him, a little dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks.

Blaine nods, but his face is still pale and he's still unsteady. Kurt bites his lip and pulls him into his arms. Blaine sighs, cuddling close to him.

"M'fine, Kurt. Just...tired."

"We should get you something to eat and some juice," Kurt says.

Blaine gives him a small smile, mumbling, "Diner down the street."

Kurt nods and then pushes Blaine to sit on a stool so he can gather their clothes. He helps Blaine into his shirt and then holds his pants as he slips his legs into their respective holes. After they're both dressed, they walk to the door. Blaine catches Kurt's hand with his own and smiles up at him.

"I could really go for some pancakes."

"And juice," Kurt reminds him.

"And juice," he repeats.

They walk out the door, Blaine locking up, and walk down the street to the diner on the corner.


End file.
